


Восточная сказка

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот мир стоит на грани войны. Агрессивная империя Джои и процветающая Шиндрия вот-вот вцепятся друг в друга, а таинственная организация Аль-Тендошу строит свои зловещие планы в их тени. Так что же сулит этому миру появление нового маги - спасение или гибель?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восточная сказка

Утро в благословенной Шиндрии началось как обычно, – с побудки.  
Хиджикар зевнул, с наслаждением потянулся, прислушался к бряцанию оружия на плацу и пошёл умываться. Впереди был длинный, полный забот день.  
Вот только вскоре после привычного пробуждения всё пошло наперекосяк.  
Хиджикар проводил совещание с подчинёнными, когда в двери кабинета постучался начальник дворцовой стражи и сообщил, что перед воротами дворца появились трое незнакомцев.  
– Ну так гоните их в шею, – раздражённо буркнул Хиджикар.  
Начальник стражи замялся.  
– Но они утверждают, что у них важное дело к Его Величеству.  
Хиджикар нахмурился, потом вздохнул. Ничего не поделаешь, нужно было поговорить с незваными гостями.

Когда он подошёл к воротам, там уже околачивался Согур. Вот уж кто был готов на всё, лишь бы не заниматься своими обязанностями! Воспитывать мелкого бездельника Хиджикар не собирался, да и знал, что бесполезно, к тому же у него сейчас были дела поважнее.  
Хиджикар придал лицу выражение холодной вежливости, отодвинул Согура в сторону и сказал:  
– Кто вы и почему хотите увидеться с Его Величеством?  
Путешественников было трое: мелкая рыжая девчонка в коротком платье, скромно одетый очкарик и взрослый мужик в шальварах. Его белёсые лохмы, заплетенные в куцую косичку, невольно привлекали взгляд: подобным образом волосы заплетали только…  
– А где царь? – спросил белобрысый наглым тоном. – Проведи нас к нему, да побыстрее.  
– Придержи язык! – возмутился начальник стражи. – Это генерал Хиджикар – второй человек в Шиндрии!  
– Но нам-то нужен первый.  
Хиджикар понял, что только зря тратит время.  
– Кто вы, что вам нужно? – спросил он сухо. – Отвечайте или проваливайте.  
Белобрысый напустил на себя надменный вид.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, с кем разговариваешь. К твоему сведению, я – Гинтоддин, а это мои спутники: Шин-Баба и Кагурана.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – сказал очкарик.  
Девчонка промолчала.  
– Кагурана, – позвал очкарик, – это невежливо.  
Та никак не отреагировала, поглощённая игрой в гляделки с Согуром. Хиджикару стало не по себе.  
– Не может быть, – сказал он. – Это же…  
– Да, она моя соотечественница, – кивнул Согур. – Мы оба из племени Садист.  
Словно только этого и ждала, Кагурана взвилась в воздух и ударила его ногой в голову с такой силой, что обычный человек умер бы на месте. Согур же легко блокировал удар одной рукой.  
– У тебя трусы видно, – сообщил он злорадно.  
– Стыдно – кому видно! – звонко выкрикнула девчонка, крутанулась в воздухе и нанесла очередной удар, оставивший выбоину в крепостной стене.  
Согур обидно расхохотался и отскочил вглубь двора.  
Хиджикар потёр висок. Даже один Согур умудрялся превращать жизнь в ад кромешный, а два Садиста – это была настоящая катастрофа.  
– Так, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к белобрысому, как там его, Гинтоддину, – ваши имена я теперь знаю. Дальше что?  
Гинтоддин вытащил из-за спины деревянный посох и с пафосным видом ткнул им в землю.  
– Я – маги, – сообщил он, – и сейчас я чудесным образом свободен. Настолько свободен, что даже готов оказать услугу вашей стране, поработав на вас немного. За соответствующую моему статусу плату, конечно же.  
Теперь стало понятно, зачем он пытался заплести свои кудри в косицу. Хиджикар даже немного развеселился – сколько мошенников он перевидал, но идиота, додумавшегося притвориться маги, встречал впервые.  
– Все знают, что в мире одновременно может быть только три маги, – сказал он, прислоняясь плечом к створке ворот. – Сейчас это госпожа Таэрезада из империи Кабу, Камул из империи Джои и Мадао без определённого места жительства. Может, ты – как раз Мадао? По возрасту вроде подходишь.  
– Ещё чего! Я не бомж, просто человек свободной профессии.  
– Значит, ты не маги, – подытожил Хиджикар. – Можешь проваливать.  
– Да нет же, я…  
– Тоши!  
Из дворца выбежал Кондад. У Хиджикара задёргалась бровь – царь опять был нагишом. В одной руке он сжимал какой-то свиток, а другой прикрывал – не промежность, к сожалению, а лицо.  
– Тоши, что же мне делать? – он хлюпнул носом. – Госпожа Таэрезада опять мне отказала! Двадцать восьмой раз с начала года!  
– Так ведь ещё зима не кончилась, – пробормотал Шин-Баба, – как часто он делает ей предложение?  
– Я же просил не звать меня детским прозвищем, – сквозь зубы сказал Хиджикар. – И прикройся, что ли.  
Он снял накидку с чёрно-золотым шиндрийским узором и протянул Кондаду.  
– Это что за клоун? – поинтересовался Гинтоддин.  
– Это… – Хиджикар вздохнул. – Это царь Шиндрии и глава Союза Семи морей – Кондад.  
– Упс.  
– Что тут у нас? – бодро спросил Кондад, как будто не рыдал только что.  
Неизменные отказы по три с половиной раза в неделю научили его философски относиться к проблемам.  
– Этот шарлатан пытается выдать себя за маги.  
– Правда? – обрадовался Кондад. – Настоящий маги?!  
– Конечно же, нет!  
– Самый настоящий!  
Гинтоддин смерил Хиджикара злым взглядом.  
– Я маги, – повторил он, – и могу это доказать.  
– Ух ты, это интересно, – протянул Согур.  
Они с Кагураной вернулись, оставив за спиной изрытый выбоинами двор, и теперь стояли рядом как ни в чём не бывало.  
Гинтоддин воздел кверху палец.  
– Вам ведь приходилось встречать джиннов?  
– Конечно, – с готовностью ответил Кондад. – Мы много раз покоряли подземелья.  
– А вы когда-нибудь встречали джинна за пределами подземелий? – хитро прищурился Гинтоддин.  
– Подожди, дай подумать.  
Хиджикар закатил глаза.  
– Нет, потому что это невозможно, – ответил он. – Ни одному человеку не хватит магой, чтобы материализовать джинна.  
– Вот именно! На такое способны только маги. И сейчас, дамы и господа, – Гинтоддин заговорил голосом циркового зазывалы, что не прибавляло доверия к его словам, – у вас на глазах я вызову своего джинна.  
Он воздел посох к небу и выкрикнул.  
– Явись, Садахарукун!  
Громыхнуло, взвились клубы синеватого дыма. А когда они рассеялись, все увидели огромного, с дом величиной, щенка. Кто-то из стражников охнул, кто-то выругался, Кондад разинул рот как ребёнок на представлении.  
Хиджикар нахмурился. Это был джинн, без сомнений. Но в то, что белобрысый придурок – действительно маги, всё равно не верилось.  
– Это твой джинн? – спросил на всякий случай.  
– Конечно. Садахарукун, джинн безделья и лени.  
– Что за бесполезный джинн!  
Кондад наконец отмер.  
– Это так здорово! Считай, что ты принят на работу.  
– Не так быстро! – возмутился Хиджикар.  
Он был готов спорить до хрипоты, но тут откуда-то со стороны и словно сверху раздался новый голос.  
– Ух ты, настоящий джинн!

Камул, маги империи Джои, валялся на ковре, грыз окорок и скучал. Когда они с Та Шоэном заключали договор, тот обещал златые горы и мировую войну. Золото Камула не слишком интересовало, а вот ради хорошей драки он на многое был готов. Но, взойдя на престол, Шоэн сменил лексикон и заговорил не о кровавых сражениях, а о политике, экономике и мировых ценах на нефть.  
Конечно, империя Джои постоянно участвовала в войнах, расширяя свои границы, но это всё были мелкие стычки со слабаками, которые спешили сдаться почти без боя. А когда на горизонте замаячил действительно сильный враг – Союз Семи морей, Шоэн предпочёл заключить с ними мирный договор.  
Он, конечно, говорил что-то там про морские торговые пути, контролируемые Шиндрией, но Камул подозревал, что дело не в этом, а в семи джиннах, которые принадлежали шиндрийскому царю и двум его генералам.  
Так что Камул был просто счастлив возможности отправиться в Шиндрию и лично убедиться – так ли крут Кондад-Мореход, как про него рассказывают.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, он даже не заметил, что уже пролетает над территорией страны, и очнулся, только почувствовав сильный выплеск магой. Там, внизу, кто-то вызывал джинна. Камуи мощным усилием заглотнул остатки окорока и схватился за край ковра, направляя его вниз. Похоже, Шиндрия действительно была интересным местом.

С неба спикировал настоящий ковёр-самолёт, на котором восседал молодой легко одетый парень. Его ярко-рыжие волосы были заплетены в длинную, чуть ли не до пяток, косу, и Хиджикар напрягся. Он не мог видеть Рурх, но чувствовал, как вокруг незнакомца дрожит воздух, словно он был языком пламени.  
– Действительно, джинн, – сказал тот с детским восторгом и протянул руку. Садахарукун немедленно ткнулся носом ему в ладонь. – Кто из вас его вызвал?  
Гинтоддин отмахнулся.  
– Не вмешивайся не в своё дело, пацан, у нас тут взрослые разговоры.  
– Идиот, – буркнул Хиджикар.  
Если насчёт белобрысого придурка его до сих пор терзали сомнения, то этот в буквальном смысле свалившийся с неба незнакомец не мог быть никем иным, как маги. Мадао, по слухам, был много старше, и оставался только один вариант.  
– Ты ведь Камул, – сказал Хиджикар, – маги империи Джои?  
Тот обернулся через плечо и кивнул с беззаботной улыбкой.  
– Да сегодня просто урожай, – протянул Согур.  
– Может, и госпожа Таэрезада объявится?  
– Это вряд ли!  
– А я – маги Шиндрии, – заявил Гинтоддин.  
– Пока что нет!  
Глаза Камула, и без того немаленькие, расширились от изумления.  
– Маги? Ты?  
Он спрыгнул с ковра и обошёл вокруг Гинтоддина, смешно морща нос, как будто принюхиваясь.  
– Что-то есть, – пробормотал он, – ты точно – любимец Рурх, а значит…  
Он замер на секунду, а потом улыбнулся ярко и искренне.  
– А значит, с тобой можно сразиться всерьёз!  
– Что?!  
Камул взмыл в воздух уже без помощи ковра, и Хиджикар закусил губу. Он ещё и левитировать может – самый настоящий маги. Непонятно только, зачем он сюда явился.  
– Ну же, давай драться! – крикнул Камул, – Что стоишь? У тебя есть джинн, а у меня – нет, за тобой преимущество.  
По виду Гинтоддина не было похоже, что его это преимущество радует.  
– Ну же, господин маги, – подбодрил его Согур, – докажи, что достоин служить Шиндрии.  
– Наваляй ему! – поддержала Кагурана.  
– Будь мужиком! – добавил Кондад.  
Гинтоддин только затравленно озирался. Поделом, злорадно подумал Хиджикар, теперь отступать поздно. Горе-маги и сам это понял, потому что взмахнул посохом и грозно приказал:  
– Садахарукун, вперёд! Сожри этого молокососа!  
Джинн зевнул, продемонстрировав устрашающих размеров язык, и лёг, устроив голову поверх лап.  
– Эй, ты меня слышишь? Сейчас не время спать!  
– Атакую, – предупредил Камул.  
Он вскинул руку с зажатым в ней коротким жезлом, и из воздуха соткалось длинное ледовое копьё. Секунду оно висело неподвижно, нестерпимо сверкая на солнце, а потом по знаку Камула на приличной скорости устремилось к Гинтоддину. Тот успел отпрыгнуть, и копьё зарылось в землю у его ног.  
– Ты что делаешь?! – взвыл Гинтоддин. – Этим и убить можно!  
– Так мы же насмерть дерёмся, – спокойно, как что-то само собой разумеющееся, сказал Камул.  
– Эй, стоп-стоп, мы так не договаривались!  
Камул пожал плечами и снова повёл жезлом. Вокруг него собралось уже с десяток копий, и по его знаку все они устремились в Гинтоддина.  
– Его же убьют! – ахнул Шин-Баба.  
– Значит, он слабак, – пожала плечами Кагурана.  
– И не годится на роль маги Шиндрии, – кивнул Хиджикар.  
Садахарукун зевнул и почесался.  
Эта дружеская поддержка положительно подействовала на Гинтоддина, пробудив его боевой дух. Он отпрыгнул назад, вскинул посох, и перед ним возникла полупрозрачная сфера. Ледовые копья ударили в неё и безобидно осыпались на землю.  
– Огненная магия! – выкрикнул Гинтоддин, и из его жезла вырвался алый шар.  
Теперь пришёл черёд Камула защищаться точно такой же сферой. Огненный шар спружинил и отскочил от неё – прямо в стоявших у ворот людей.  
Хиджикар ругнулся. Что бы этот придурок ни делал, от него всё равно было больше вреда, чем пользы.  
– Согур!  
– Да знаю я.  
Согур шагнул вперёд, выставил перед собой руку и скомандовал:  
– Мазох, прими мою боль!  
В тот же миг перед ним вырос огромный золотой щит – огонь врезался в него и исчез. Щит поглотил его с непристойным вздохом, от которого у Хиджикара вспыхнули уши. Мазох, джинн наслаждения болью, был незаменим в обороне, но отличался повышенной извращённостью.  
– Вот так уже веселее, – азартно крикнул Камул.  
Небо за его спиной ощетинилось копьями, из жезла Гинтоддина появился огромный огненный шар. Оба маги явно вошли во вкус, и, если оставить всё как есть, ничем хорошим для людей и дворца это бы не закончилось.  
– Ну всё, достаточно, – сказал Хиджикар.  
С его рук сорвались гирлянды жёлтой клейкой ленты, они змеями устремились к сражавшимся и обвили их тысячами колец, сковывая по рукам и ногам.  
– Непреднамеренная угроза жизни, – нехотя объявил Хиджикар.  
Он терпеть не мог эти дурацкие названия техник, но с Копусом, джинном общественного порядка, спорить не стоило.  
Камул попробовал дёрнуть рукой и нахмурился. Ленты Копуса не только сковывали тело, но и блокировали поток магой – ледовые копья растаяли и пролились на землю дождиком, огненный шар рассеялся с лёгким хлопком.  
– Ого, – сказал Камул, – а ты силён.  
Хиджикар чувствовал, как его магой бурлит в ловушке Копуса. Это не было похоже на то, с чем он раньше сталкивался. Обычно всё происходило быстро: обездвижить и добить – но сейчас казалось, что в его руках не сила могущественного джинна, а моток ниток. И этими нитками он пытается удержать свирепого хищника, огромного тигра, который ещё даже не показал свою силу и только с интересом смотрит на противника, щуря яркие глаза.  
По виску скатилась капля пота. Нужно было немедленно что-то сделать, призвать другого джинна, например. Это полностью выхолостило бы его магой, но другого выхода…  
– Эх, что за удачный день сегодня! – весело сказал Кондад.  
Нервы были натянуты до предела, и Хиджикар невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Столько гостей, – продолжил Кондад как ни в чём не бывало. – Нужно устроить пир по этому поводу.  
– Пир? – переспросил Камул.  
В одно мгновение из смертоносного клубка силы он превратился в обычного мальчишку, такого тощего, что не понять – на чём шальвары держатся. Хиджикар выдохнул и разжал кулаки, убирая покров джинна. Кажется, всё обошлось.

– Тоши, ну что ты такой хмурый?  
Хиджикар только покосился на весёлое лицо Кондада и сдержался. Сейчас у него было слишком много проблем, чтобы злиться из-за дурацкого прозвища.  
– Было бы с чего веселиться! Что это за бессмысленное торжество?  
– Ну как же, в честь наших новых друзей...  
– Этой компании тунеядцев?  
– Да ладно тебе, они хорошие ребята.  
Хиджикар посмотрел туда, где сидели «хорошие ребята». Гинтоддин ел так, словно это была последняя трапеза в его жизни, сметая всё в пределах видимости. Шин-Баба вёл себя приличнее. На первый взгляд. На второй Хиджикар заметил, как он, воровато озираясь, рассовывает фрукты по карманам, и презрительно фыркнул. Кагурана и Согур ушли в парк, чтобы, по их словам, уничтожить друг друга. Судя по доносившимся отзвукам битвы, они скорее уничтожали окружающие строения.  
– Да, нам очень повезло, – фыркнул Хиджикар. – А что насчёт маги империи Джои? Он тоже хороший парень?  
Кондад вздохнул и сказал с неожиданной серьёзностью:  
– А что мне оставалось? Ещё немного, и он бы тебя убил или покалечил. Я мог призвать своего джинна, но это означало бы объявление войны… Поэтому, – он подмигнул, – если всё можно исправить с помощью вечеринки, то я готов закатывать их хоть каждый день.  
Хиджикар только головой покачал. Они были знакомы с детства, но Кондад продолжал преподносить сюрпризы. С другой стороны – именно поэтому Хиджикар и выбрал его своим царём.  
– Попробуй немного расслабиться, – добавил Кондад и протянул ему полный кубок. – Грех скучать в такую прекрасную ночь.

Камул нашёл тихое местечко на набережной, подальше от толпы чересчур назойливых шиндрийцев. Здесь он устроился с комфортом, обложившись блюдами и кувшинами с вином. До накрытых столов было рукой подать, так что он мог пролевитировать себе новое угощение в любой момент, и никто его при этом не беспокоил.  
По крайней мере, так ему казалось, пока не послышались шаги – кто-то спускался по ступенькам к воде. Камул уже собрался вырубить невезучего гуляку, но в последний момент узнал его и передумал. Это был один из генералов Кондада, Хиджикар – тот самый, что сегодня днём сумел сдержать его силой своего джинна.  
Выглядел он невесёлым, а увидев, на кого наткнулся, окончательно помрачнел.  
– Привет, – сказал Камул дружелюбно. Даже рукой помахал. – Тихое местечко, правда? Не хочешь присоединиться?  
Хиджикар посмотрел на него с сомнением, но потом нахмурился ещё сильнее и подошёл ближе.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он сухо. – Разве тебе не нужно быть в гуще толпы, чтобы шпионить или зачем ещё ты сюда явился?  
Камул прищурился. Не будь он в хорошем настроении, этому человеку уже пришлось бы сражаться за спасение своей жизни. Но сейчас он разомлел от вкусной еды и вина, а Хиджикар смотрел так серьёзно, что Камулу стало весело.  
– Почему бы тебе не выпить со мной? – предложил он вместо ответа. – Если напьёмся, я расскажу тебе правду.  
Хиджикар фыркнул и сел рядом с ним.  
– Как будто я стану с тобой напиваться!  
«Как будто я стану тебе что-то рассказывать!», подумал Камул, наполняя свой кубок.

Утро в благословенной Шиндрии началось в полдень. Хиджикар проснулся от того, что солнце светило в глаза, и некоторое время тупо смотрел вверх, соображая – с каких пор потолок в его комнате перекрасили в небесный цвет?  
Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять – он лежит не в своей кровати, а на улице, точнее, на набережной. Там, где вчера заснул. Хиджикар скосил глаза вбок с отчаянной надеждой. Отчаянной, потому что извечный закон: «С кем напьёшься, с тем и проснёшься» – ещё никто не отменял.  
Разумеется, Камул лежал рядом, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, и тихо сопел. Это могло быть даже трогательно, если бы не тот крайне подозрительный факт, что выше пояса он был почему-то голый. Всё, что ниже пояса, прикрывала какая-то тряпка, в которой Хиджикар не сразу узнал свою парадную накидку. Хиджикар уставился на торчащие из-под её края розовые пятки и задался вопросом – есть ли под накидкой шальвары. Ответ напрашивался очевидный, учитывая, что на самом Хиджикаре не то что шальвар – нитки не было.  
Стоп.  
Он подскочил на месте и тут же согнулся пополам, схватившись за голову. Боль была адской.  
– Мм, – промычал Камул, – ну что там ещё?..  
Он приоткрыл один глаз.  
– А, это ты. Доброе утро.  
Как будто это утро могло быть добрым! При том, что сейчас вообще был день!  
Камул приподнялся на локтях, и накидка опасно сползла, причиняя Хиджикару ещё большие страдания.  
– Мы что, – он облизал сухие губы, – мы занялись лю...  
– Трахнулись, – спокойно сказал Камул.  
Хиджикар закашлялся, чувствуя, что краснеет. Никакого стыда у нынешней молодёжи!  
Камул разглядывал его с удивлением.  
– Ты ужасно выглядишь, – сказал он наконец, – вчера мне казалось, что ты симпатичнее.  
– Заткнись.  
– А, понял, у тебя похмелье!  
Камул встал на колени, накидка упала к его ногам, и Хиджикар зажмурился – его худшие опасения подтвердились.  
– Я сейчас, – услышал он сквозь шум крови в ушах, – только не дёргайся.  
Чужие ладони легли на голову, мягкие пальцы прижались к вискам – Хиджикар в удивлении открыл глаза. Камул выглядел на редкость сосредоточенным: губы сжаты, брови нахмурены. От кончиков его пальцев распространялось странное щекочущее ощущение, как будто струйки тепла вливались в гудящую голову. Перед глазами замелькали золотистые вспышки, и лицо Камула сквозь них казалось излучающим свет. Словно внутри него было маленькое солнце. Хиджикар сглотнул и почувствовал, как головная боль проходит, смытая волной золотого тепла.  
– Ну как? – спросил Камул беспокойно.  
Наваждение исчезло.  
– Отлично, – сказал Хиджикар с удивлением, – как ты это сделал?  
– Подкорректировал течение Рурх в твоём теле – это несложно. Правда, я никогда этого раньше не делал. Одно неверное движение, и твоя голова могла просто взорваться.  
Хиджикар не отреагировал на эту позитивную информацию.  
Похмелье исчезло без следа, всё тело наполнилось бодростью и энергией, как будто он не пил полночи напролёт, а искупался в ледяной воде. Вместе с ясностью мысли пришли и воспоминания. Да, вчера он остался рядом с Камулом, чтобы держать его под присмотром, но они оба как-то умудрились напиться, и сначала болтали с пьяной откровенностью, а дальше…  
В памяти всплыл тихий смех, обжигающее дыхание на коже, горячее тело под руками… Хиджикар прикрыл глаза ладонью, и Камул забеспокоился:  
– Всё точно нормально? Плохо будет, если я тебе мозги взболтал, ты мне понравился.  
Хиджикар тихо фыркнул. Да уж, ну его и угораздило! Он протянул руку, коснулся щеки Камула, отчего тот сразу умолк, словно его выключили, аккуратно взял за подбородок и притянул к себе. Это всё было ужасно нелепо и глупо, но раз уж так вышло, то он не собирался сожалеть.  
– Ты что делаешь? – спросил Камул с любопытством.  
– Ничего не помню, что было ночью, – беззастенчиво соврал Хиджикар, – надо освежить… некоторые моменты.  
Губы у Камула были мягкие и влажные, пахнущие не вином, а персиками – сладкие. Они легко раскрылись навстречу. Камул повернул голову, прикрыл глаза – ресницы прощекотали щёку. «Не о чем сожалеть», подумал Хиджикар, и в этот момент раздался протяжный и оглушительный вопль:  
– Элизабе-е-е-т!  
Хиджикар отшатнулся от Камула, каким-то чудом не откусив ему язык, и поспешно огляделся.  
– Ч-что это было?  
– А, я и забыл… – Камул облизнулся, встал и начал искать свою одежду среди пустых кувшинов и блюд. – Это придурок. Я тебе про него рассказывал.  
Хиджикар напряг память. Ночью Камула было не заткнуть, и он многое рассказал об империи Джои, о Шоэне и его приближённых.  
– Насколько я понял, у вас там все с придурью.  
– Точно, – Камул обернулся и значительно поднял палец кверху, – и раз кого-то из них я выделяю особо, значит…  
– Значит, он – хуже всех, – проговорил Хиджикар, холодея.  
– Ага. Это Каццурю. Шоэн отправил его в Шиндрию с дружественным визитом в знак вашего союза.  
– Нас не предупредили!  
– Ещё бы, вы ведь могли и отказаться! – Камул задумчиво разглядывал свои перепачканные вином и едой шальвары. – Я потому у вас и оказался – сопровождал Каццурю. Хоть он и обладатель джинна, за ним нужен глаз да глаз. Но теперь моя миссия закончена, и я возвращаюсь в Джои.  
– Элизабе-е-е-т! – послышалось вновь, на этот раз громче и ближе.  
– Кто эта Элизабет? Его джинн?  
– Хуже, – мрачно сказал Камул, – его подружка.  
Он свистнул, и откуда-то из-за угла тут же вылетел ковёр, Камул запрыгнул на него и уселся, скрестив ноги.  
– Скажи тому кудрявому маги, что мы с ним ещё не закончили. И передай вашему царю благодарность за угощение. И где у вас кухня, мне нужно подкрепиться перед дорогой.  
Хиджикар показал, и ковёр тут же рванул в ту сторону – лицо обдало ветром.  
Оставшись один, Хиджикар потёр лоб, потом встал и начал собирать свою одежду – нужно было поспешить во дворец.  
– Отличный вид.  
Камул вернулся и наблюдал за ним, подперев щёку кулаком. Хиджикар выпрямился и нахмурился.  
– Что, не нашёл кухню?  
– Да нет, просто… – он вдруг подмигнул. – Знаешь, я тоже почти забыл – что было ночью. Надо будет как-нибудь освежить в памяти.  
Хиджикар невольно усмехнулся.  
Камул махнул рукой и взялся за край ковра, направляя его вверх.  
– Ещё увидимся.  
Хиджикар смотрел вверх, пока мог различить чёрную точку в синем небе – не слишком долго. Потом подобрал накидку и пошёл в сторону дворца. Ему предстояло разобраться с последствиями вчерашнего празднества и решить кучу новых проблем. Привычная работа, ничего особенного. Только на губах остался сладкий привкус, который не желал исчезать даже после того, как он напился воды, но Хиджикар был совсем не против. В конце концов, он всегда любил персики.


End file.
